Familiars
Familiars, also referred to as Soul Beasts, are a special type of supernatural beings that have a powerful connection with nature, drawing their power from it. They are known for their ability to bond with humans and certain monsters, like vampires and werewolves. These beings are also known for their diversity: There are entire species of certain Familiars, called Familiar Families, but there can also be unique, extremely powerful individuals. These are simply called Uniques. All Familiars, Families and unique individuals, are sentient, even if most cannot speak. Categorisation Element Due to their strong connection to nature, each Familiar/Familiar Family ha a connection with or is associated to one of the natural elements: wind, water, fire, earth, metal/magnet, plant, energy/electricity, undead, light/celestial and dark. Familiars are stronger when fighting a creature of the opposing element. For instance, a water Familiar will have a great advantage over a fire Familiar. There are also some Familiars who are dual type, possessing connections with two different elements, but these are very rare. Rank Familiar races are usually ranked based on their rarity, with the rarer race usually being stronger, though that is not always the case. Uniques are ranked based on their individual power. Familiar Families can be one of four ranks: Common, Rare, Mega and Epic, with Epic being the rarest and strongest Familiars. The are no "Common" Uniques, and thus they can only be Rare, Mega or Epic, with Epics usually being outright gods of nature. Bonding There are two ways for a person to gain a Familiar: they can either convince the Familiar to follow them or defeat it in battle. Familiars can be found either by surching for them in nature, or by summoning them with special rituals. When a Familiar bonds to a person, their connection to nature is practically severed, and they form a deep connection to their new master. Because of this connection, a Familiar and their master can read each other's intentions. Not their thoughts and emotions, just intentions. For example, if a Familiar intends to move to a certain spot, their master will immediately know. Due to this bond, it is improbable, and also incredibly hard for a person to have more than one Familiar. Forever, it is highly improbable for anyone to gain a Familiar anymore. Due to the prejudice of certain Hunter organizations, including the Order of St. Arthur, Familiars were hunted to near extinction. Thus, even common Familiars Families are now very, very hard to find. In addition, many summoning rituals for Familiars were lost. Owning a Familiar in this current age, even weak ones, is considered a great achievement. The ones that most often collect Familiars are vampires and Wiccans. Forms Some stronger Familiars may gain access to different forms when Bonded. The most common of which is the "Chibi" form, in which the Familiar becomes smaller and cuter. Another common form for Familiars is the humanoid form, in which said Familiar can assume a human-like form at will. Usually, only Epics, and some Megas can do this. Besides these, a multitude of other forms exist, some of the unique. Bonding Powers Those who manage to gain a Familiar, and have a strong enough connection to it, can unlock hidden powers of said familiar. Devastators Devastators are incredibly powerful attacks which tamed Familiars can unlock. Each Familiar has their own unique Devastator. Due to its power, a Devastator can only be used between certain intervals, ranging from an hour to a day. Ultimate Form When a Familiar and its master have a stronger than average connection, said master can unlock a Familiar's Ultimate Form, which basically changes their appearance and greatly enhances their power. Humanoid Form In their Humanoid Form, a Familiar is not necessary stronger, but their power is much more 'condensed' and focused. "Chibi" Form In their "Chibi" form, a Familiar's power is somewhat limited. Thus, Familiars usually assume this form to restrict their powers, when they are not needed. Merge This ability is unique to humans, and, if they have a strong connection to their Familiar, they can literally merge with them, wielding their power as their own. Their body will also change to mirror the Familiar's appearance. If a human is turned into a supernatural creature, they will lose this ability. Weapon Form Though Merge could be considered the strongest Familiar ability, it is unique to humans, and they basically just use the Familiar's power that is already there. Weapon Form on the other hand needs the master and their Familiar to share a bond between their very souls. As the name stared, this ability permits the Familiar to become a weapon and be wielded by their master. Their power is much more focused and destructive in this form, and a Mega Familiar's Weapon Form can easily compare with one of the Fangs. When wielding their Familiar, the master will gain some of the characteristics of their Familiar, which usually manifest in a change in eye, hair or skin colour, hair style, and the appearance of decorations made from the element of the Familiar, like flames coming out of the eyes or hair. Soul Synchronize The strongest ability of a Weapon Form Familiar. The Familiar and their master synchronize their souls, combining their power. Thus, the weapon will change shape, and the master has access to one incredibly powerful attack. If the master already has a supernatural power, said power will combine with the Familiar's element to form the attack. Thus attack is very taxing for both Familiar and master, and while they could perform the attack multiple times, it is not recommended that they do. Known Familiars Nightwalkers *Ifrit: Fire Dragon Bat Queen - Epic- Current Master: Alucard *Nimph: Plant Spirit (later on Plant/Undead) - Rare - Current Master: Kuroyuri Amaririsu *Noir: Undead Blood Hound - Mega - Current Master: Ruby *Nubis: Earth/Metal Anubisan - Mega - Current Master: Megan Silverfox *Drake: Electric/Dark Draivern (later on Electric/Dark Wyvern) - Mega (later on Epic) - Current Master: Neo Kane Rosen Clan *Pikki: Metal Sprite - Common - Current Master: Estella Devluke Villains *Golemus (multiple): Earth Golem - Rare - Current Master: Alaric Dragonov *Creimeadh: Poison Fae Serpent - Rare - Current Master: Oisin Crayden Others *Nibi: Aura Evo-Nekomata - Mega - Current Master: Jessica Wong Category:Characters Category:Weapons